Extraordinarily Average
by ElizabethMarie2828
Summary: Catherine Ordell was painfully average. Draco Malfoy was anything but average. Catherine will have to discover her own strength when she is thrown into a web of lies and manipulation.
1. Prologue

"It's going to be fine, Stephen," Catherine Ordell said. The youngest Ordell, Stephen, was starting his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and had driven the rest of his family mad with his nervousness. "No matter which house you get sorted into, you'll find your home. The sorting hat does an excellent job of putting people where they belong. There is no need to worry. Besides, you'll have me and Philip to help you settle in," she continued, smiling at her eleven year old sibling.

Stephen visibly relaxed. Catherine soothed her younger brother's fears frequently throughout the weeks leading up to their departure. Like her mother, Catherine was excellent and soothing the people around her and making things seem okay. Her friends would often come to her crying and Catherine would calm them down and soothe their worries away. Catherine Ordell wore her heart on her sleeve; she cherished her friends and family and was fiercely loyal to them. It was no surprise to the Ordells, or even Catherine herself, when she was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Her older brother, Philip, was different. He was brave and bold; he would stand in front of friends and enemies alike and voice his opinions. Philip was a born Gryffindor. He was also a born leader and Catherine was sure he would make a wonderful Head Boy. Philip was fair, he would not be biased towards his own house or be ruthless to the other houses. Philip, Catherine thought, would make a great Minister of Magic one day. While Catherine was slightly biased towards her brother, it was apparent to everyone how effortlessly he lead his peers, how he could naturally capture their attention. Yes, Catherine thought, Philip Ordell would make a magnificent Minister of Magic.

Catherine Ordell watched as her parents took photographs of Philip for his last first day. Philip rolled his eyes in a charming manner when their mother began to tear up and leaned down to hug his mother as he had grown quite tall like their father. Sophia Ordell grasped tightly to her almost grown son, squeezing him to her as if he were still an infant before letting him go. Then, she turned her attention to her younger children.

"I trust the two of you will help Stephen settle in," Sophia said to Catherine and Philip before pressing a kiss on Stephen's forehead, "My baby is all grown up."

Stephen quickly looked to see if anyone was watching his mother's blatant display of affection. He was already worried about his reputation. Unlike his older siblings, Stephen was quick to worry about how others thought of him. He was terrified of having a poor reputation and was quick to fall to peer pressure if it meant he would fit in. Stephen let out a sigh of relief when he saw the other young witches and wizards were too busy with their families to observe his mother's kisses.

Finally Sophia looked at her daughter and a surge of pride welled up inside the elder woman. Catherine Ordell was a perfect daughter for most mothers; she was kind and caring, gracious and giving. Catherine did not have a string of boyfriends or a wild streak. Sophia's daughter was everything she could have ever hoped for, and she was growing up, going into her fifth year.

"My beautiful Catherine, I am going to miss you more than you will ever know. Take care of your brothers, good heavens they need it, especially Stephen. I love you darling," Sophia said to her daughter before wrapping her in a warm embrace.

Unlike Stephen, Catherine returned her mother's hug and whispered to her mother that she loved her too. Catherine then turned to her father Hector and gave him a goofy smile before being enveloped into one of his infamous bear hugs, reserved specifically for his children.

Hector Ordell spun his petite daughter around before setting her back on the ground and sending her on her way along with his sons. The Ordell children spared one final glance at their proud parents before boarding the Hogwarts Express.

The Ordell family was the picture of perfection, waiting to be shattered. And soon, it would be.


	2. Chapter 1

Philip was quick to bid farewell to his sister and good luck to his younger brother to attend to his Head's duties. Catherine was therefore handed the task of making sure he found a compartment with some other first years.

Catherine could easily observe how tense her brother was becoming and she quickened her pace to find a compartment for Stephen. Eventually, Catherine and Stephen ran into Christian Nott, whom Stephen was already familiar with. Catherine bid her younger brother good-bye before heading off to find her own friends.

As Catherine was looking for her friends, she unfortunately ran into Zacharias Smith. Catherine let out an internal groan before sending a polite smile to Zacharias.

"How was your summer, Catherine?" Zacharias questioned with a sly smile.

"Wonderful. I hope yours was as well. If you don't mind, I am quite anxious to see my friends," she said briskly as she tried to walk around the boy.

Zacharias, of course, countered her move by moving slightly in front of, and closer, to her. "Well, Catherine, my summer was actually quite uneventful, well, except for all of this You-Know-Who business and what not. Potter is something else, slinging that rumor around," he sneered. "I did enjoy some _personal_ time, thinking about _us_. Have you ever considered it—_us_? I'm sure you must have."

Catherine was disgusted, and was sure she did a poor job of hiding it. "Actually, I _don't_ think Harry would lie about something as important as You-Know-Who. And I would rather you keep your fantastical thoughts of an 'us' to yourself, as there is not and will not be an 'us'," Catherine snapped before brushing past Zacharias and quickly ducking into a compartment. Catherine immediately felt bad for her tone towards the boy, but had learned that she had to be forceful with the boy or he would not go away.

Catherine also felt guilty for implying that she supported Harry Potter's claims that Voldemort had returned. Honestly, she did not know what to believe, she just knew it would make him angry to think she believed Harry. For the time being, she was so overwhelmed with taking care of Stephen and preparing for her O.W.L's and dealing with Zacharias' pushy behavior that she had little energy left to ponder on whether or not the Boy-Who-Lived was telling the truth.

"What are you doing in my compartment?"

Catherine turned towards the source of the cold voice and came face to face with Draco Malfoy. Catherine sucked in a breath. She had managed to avoid the Slytherin for five years, thankfully, as she was quite intimidated by the boy. He was ruthless to most students and she did not want to be caught in his line of fire.

"O-oh! I-I'm sorry, I-I was just trying to get away and this was the first compartment I saw, I didn't know it was yours, I-I'll just be leaving know," Catherine rattled out to an amused Draco.

"No," he commanded, "not yet, anyway."

Catherine did not appreciate his sly smirk. "What?"

"What is your name? I don't think I have seen you before," he questioned, taking his time to appreciate her appearance.

"Catherine Ordell," she replied simply.

"Pureblood?" He prodded.

"I don't see why that should matter," she responded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Because Malfoys don't fuck _Mudbloods_ he internally snapped. "Ordell, I suggest you answer the question, or find another compartment. It's too early in the year to waste my time on _filthy mudbloods_."

Catherine was appalled at the blond and in her moment of anger she found the strength to _lie_ to _Draco Malfoy_. "Well, I would hate for you to have to interact with a lowly mudblood for another second. Have a horrible term, Malfoy," she snapped.

Malfoy looked appalled at the petite witch before responding, "Oh _Catherine_, it was a pleasure to meet you," he said with a sinister smile and fake sweetness lacing his words, "now get _out_ of my compartment before your filthy hands touch anything."

Catherine gaped at the boy. Just who did he think he was?

"Are you deaf, _mudblood_? Get. _out_."

Catherine sent the blond the most hateful glare she could muster and left the compartment slamming the door upon her exit and finally going to find her friends.

Draco was curious about Catherine Ordell. Why hadn't he noticed her before? She was fit, that was for sure, and she seemed to be his age. How had she managed to stay hidden from his sights for so long? Was she new? No, that was impossible, he reasoned with himself. More importantly, he wasn't so sure the girl was a mudblood. He didn't see any kind of pain or indifference in her eyes when he called her one, not like when he called Granger a mudblood. Granger's muddy brown eyes would fill up with hurt; Ordell's deep blue ones were blank. No, Catherine Ordell wasn't a mudblood. At least, he sincerely hoped not, or his desires would have to be reined in.

As Draco Malfoy racked his brain for any kind of knowledge of the name Ordell, his fellow fifth year Slytherin companions entered his compartment and sat down, already in discussion.

Draco cleared his throat and gained the attention of the group. "Catherine Ordell," he blunty said, "ring any bells?"

Theodore Nott was quick to make it known that he knew the Ordell girl. "What would you like to know?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at Theo, trying to assess his angle. Why wouldn't Theo come out with everything he knew about the young witch? "What do _you_ know about her?" Draco countered.

Theo let out a sly grin at Draco's interest. "Known her since we were kids. Our parents know each other. She's a Hufflepuff, her brother's Head Boy, Philip Ordell. _Gryffindor_."

Draco grimaced. "And?"

"And?" Theo replied.

"Is that all you know about her?"

Theodore chuckled, "My, my, Draco. She left _quite_ the impression on you, got you interested did she? What did she do? Take her top off?"

Draco rolled his eyes at his friend's remark. "No you moron. The stuttering bint just waltzed in here like she owned the damn thing then spent a solid five minutes gaping at me like some sort of idiot. I just wanted to know who the stupid girl was."

Theodore chuckled, "Okay, mate. Anyways, I was thinking of asking her to Hogsmede this year. I got a look at her on the platform and she is _quite_ a looker now."

Draco was careful to not let any sign of indifference appear on his face. For whatever reason, the small girl piqued his curiosity, and once it was satisfied, he would move on to another conquest. His friends' confession that their parents were friends confirmed his suspicion that Ordell was not a mudblood; the Notts wouldn't sully themselves with muggles. Shame she was a Hufflepuff though, a worthless house, Draco believed. However, it wouldn't matter; Ordell was hot enough that Draco couldn't give two fucks what house she was in; she wasn't a mudblood, and that was all that mattered to the blond. Theodore, he decided, would have to wait his turn because he wanted Catherine Ordell. And what a Malfoy wants, a Malfoy gets.

_What a conceited ferret! _

Catherine was fuming when she entered her compartment and found her friends.

"What's gotten you in such a fuss?"

Catherine turned towards he best friend, Elaine Bennett. Like Catherine, Elaine was a loyal friend. Elaine was one of Catherine's most favored friends because she would listen to Catherine without interrupting or asking a lot of questions. Elaine would calmly listen to Catherine when she needed to vent without judging and criticizing. Elaine never pestered Catherine to tell her if she wasn't ready.

Unlike Catherine, however, Elaine did not wear her heart on her sleeve. Elaine was much more guarded and was hesitant to show most people how kind and loyal she truly was. To most, Elaine was a snob, but to Catherine, she was the sister she never had.

"Draco. Malfoy," Catherine responded through gritted teeth.

Duke Elwood's attention was captured by Catherine's mention of the Slytherin. Duke was able to understand Catherine in certain ways that Elaine and their other companion, Amelia Harper, did not. While Elaine was a half-blood, and Amelia was muggle-born, both Catherine and Duke came from pure-blood homes. Catherine and Duke were often targeted by vindictive students, especially Slytherins, for being blood-traitors. However, Catherine noticed that Duke had grown considerably over the summer holiday and could easily protect Catherine from unwanted taunts from that crowd; Duke Elwood looked quite intimidating upon hearing of the blond and Catherine was not sure if she should disclose the story. Duke _hated_ when Catherine was teased because her heart was too big to say anything to her tormentors, she would just take it. Duke, she worried, would act without thinking.

"What did he do?" Amelia Harper questioned. Amelia was a muggle-born whose stories of the muggle world entertained Catherine to no end. Amelia Harper was always fun to be around. She had a wicked sense of humor and always entertained the group with her wit. Catherine looked into Amelia's eyes and could already sense a hint of a plan forming in her mind on how to get Malfoy back for whatever he did. Amelia was also good friends with the Weasley twins and would have no problem asking them for help in avenging her friend.

Catherine sighed and decided she would have to tell her companions about her brief meeting with the snake. She proceeded to explain to Elaine, Duke, and Amelia about her strange encounter with Draco Malfoy. Her three comrades were not impressed at how rude he was to their kind friend.

Catherine, the most naïve out of the group of fifth year Hufflepuffs, was baffled at how cruel the blond was towards her. Had she done something? What, she pondered, could make someone act so cruel to a fellow student? She had heard stories of how harsh Draco Malfoy was, but now that she had been a victim of his temperament, Catherine was quite sure that she never wanted to encounter Draco Malfoy again.

Unfortunately for Catherine Ordell, her encounters with Draco Malfoy had only just begun.


	3. Chapter 2

Catherine Ordell loved the sorting of new students. She loved getting new witches and wizards into her own house. Catherine Ordell proudly cheered along with her housemates as a young girl named Charlotte McKinley was sorted into Hufflepuff. The young girl smiled brightly and sat down near the other first year Hufflepuffs.

"Christian Nott," McGonagall called.

Stephen's young friend came forward and McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat onto his head. He was placed into Slytherin like his elder brother.

"Stephen Ordell"

Catherine made eye contact with her younger sibling and sent him a warm smile and a nod.

McGonagall placed the old hat on her Stephen's head and after a pause called out, "Slytherin!"

Stephen's eyes widened and he looked to Catherine for a response. Catherine hid her surprise and continued to smile warmly at him and clap for him. McGonagall lightly pushed him in the direction of his cheering housemates where he joined the youngest Nott.

"Well, that was a surprise," Duke whispered to Catherine.

Catherine let her smile drop, worried for her meek brother in the house of snakes. "I need to go talk to him before he leaves, make sure he's okay," she responded.

Her friends shook their head at their maternal friend. "Catherine, he'll be fine, the Sorting Hat puts people where they belong," Amelia said, hoping to calm her.

Catherine just shrugged. She ignored the rest of the sorting and only picked at her food. She was too worried about her younger brother. If all Slytherins were like Draco Malfoy, she did not know how her young brother would survive. However, she knew Theodore Nott, who was always polite to her, well, not necessarily _nice_, but polite nonetheless. Perhaps their familiarity with the Notts would help him settle in.

As Catherine was poking at her unusually small plate she felt eyes on her. Catherine looked up to see a mischievous smirk on Draco Malfoy's face. She followed his eyes as he briefly looked at her younger brother. Then she remembered that she lied to Malfoy about her heritage. _He knew_. He knew she lied. She was an idiot. So _stupid. _Who did she think she was, lying to _Draco Malfoy _of all people? Catherine was sorted into Hufflepuff for many reasons, none of which included being a good liar. He was just a student though, right? Her age, she reminded herself. He couldn't do much, could he? Would he go after her brother for revenge? No, no, _no._ Absolutely not. Even Malfoy wouldn't stoop so low as to torment an eleven year old for the sake of revenge, right? Catherine didn't know. She heard rumors of the blonde's cruelty towards other students, but she had never dealt with him before. She had no idea what Malfoy could or would do. And if he did, it would be all her fault. All because she lied to him. And over _what?_ Why didn't she just tell the truth? Catherine locked eyes with the Slytherin again and her eyes widened as he sent her a wink. She felt her face get hot and she quickly looked back at her plate.

Catherine was beyond confused. What was Malfoy thinking? Did he really just _wink_ at _her_? Was it a trick of the light? Yes, Catherine thought, that must be it. Because why in the world, would Malfoy wink at her? What was he up to? She shuddered.

"Alright, time to take the first years to the Common Room," Duke said, placing his napkin on top of his empty plate. "Are you ready, Elaine?"

Duke and Elaine had both been made prefects. Catherine watched as her friends gathered the first years and led them out of the Great Hall. She looked up and saw that her brother was also leaving with the other first year Slytherins.

"Amelia, do you mind going back to the Common Room without me? I need to go check on Stephen," Catherine said to her curly-haired friend.

"Sure thing," Amelia responded before rejoining her conversation with Hannah Abbott.

Catherine quickly left the Great Hall and headed towards the dungeons to catch up with her brother. She caught up with the group rather quickly and called out to her brother.

Stephen turned around and stopped to talk to his sister.

She quickly enveloped Stephen in a hug before speaking to her young brother. "I know you're in a bit of a hurry, but-"

"That we are Ordell," a familiar cold voice drawled. "So if you don't mind, please save your family drama for another time."

"Look, Malfoy, I know we didn't get off on the right foot, but I was just hoping to get a quick word in with my brother," Catherine responded in the most polite tone she could muster. Catherine was always one to kill with kindness. Honestly, the meanest thing she had done in the past few months was lie to Malfoy. Catherine had a natural instinct to be kind, she couldn't help it. However, Catherine was quickly learning that if anyone could bring out an ounce of ill will within her, it would be Malfoy.

"Isn't that _sweet?"_ he sneered. "Well, I promise you, _Catherine,_ that we will take excellent care of your _baby_ brother." Stephen's cheeks went red and he quickly rejoined his friends. "Parkinson, take them to the common room."

The pug-faced girl followed Draco's orders without question and the group of Slytherins was soon out of sight. Catherine felt rage towards someone that she could not remember feeling before. Who was he to embarrass her brother? More importantly, who gets off on embarrassing an eleven year old? Malfoy, she decided, was vile.

Catherine glared up at the amused blond. "What is your _problem_, Malfoy? Do you really find it necessary to embarrass an _eleven_ year old on his first day? How _big_ of you."

"I find it about as necessary as you lying about being a _mudblood,_" he retorted. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't figure it out? Tell me, _Catherine_, what were you hoping to gain by saying you were a filthy mudblood?"

Catherine was seething. She _hated_ how he emphasized her name with false sweetness, as if they were friends. She hated how casually he threw the word mudblood around. She absolutely _hated_ his patronizing tone towards her, as if she was _lesser _than him. "I was hoping you would leave me alone and I would never have to see your stupid, arrogant face ever again, actually."

He _laughed_ and responded in that _stupid_, patronizing tone, "Sweet_ Catherine_, was that an attempt to hurt my feelings?"

"Gods, Malfoy! Just leave me alone!" She said in a huff before turning away from the blond.

Malfoy quickly captured her small wrist and pulled her close. "Princess, you've forgotten that your brother resides in _my _house now. I would start being a little nicer."

Catherine's eyes widened. Her previous fears were confirmed. Malfoy would go after her brother to get revenge for her_ stupid_ lie. The prat was going to milk every second of her brother being in Slytherin to get what he wanted from her. What _did_ he want from her? Catherine was average. Catherine _liked_ being average. She liked being ordinary and plain and uninteresting. So _why_ was _Draco Malfoy_ taking the time to threaten her brother?

Catherine couldn't concentrate on trying to understand why the blond was interested in her because he was so _close_ now. He had pressed her small frame against his. Her back was pressed against his chest and she could _smell _him. She could feel him breathing steadily. And then his chin was on her shoulder and his lips were by her ear. His breath tickled the sensitive skin. Why was he so close? Catherine was frozen against the larger boy.

"Now, Catherine, I think we can come to an _agreement_ of sorts, don't you?"

"Wh-what are you t-talking about? What k-kind of an a-agreement?" She was stuttering _again._

The blond spun the petite witch around so they were facing one another. Thankfully, there was some space between them now, but he was still so close. Why was he so close?

"No need to act like a child, _Catherine_. I think if you think really, really hard, you might know _exactly_ what I want from you."

Catherine furrowed her brow. Why was he so confusing? Why wouldn't the prat just tell her what he wanted? Catherine knew the boy was rich, so he couldn't want money. She was sure he had better grades than she did. What did he _want?_ She was so boring, so average. She racked her brain and could not think of what the boy wanted from her.

"I-I don't understand, Malfoy," she murmured. She refused to meet his icy eyes.

He lifted her chin and examined her face. She was _certainly_ confused. _Genuinely_ confused, he noted. Draco Malfoy was amused by the innocent girl. She honestly could not realize that he wanted to shag her. He let out a sly smile.

"It's okay princess, I'm sure you will. Soon enough, you'll understand _exactly_ what I want from you."

Catherine couldn't take his riddles anymore and she let out a groan. "Malfoy, I have no idea what you want from me. You are talking in circles and I have no idea what you are playing at! All I want is for you to leave my _eleven_ year old brother alone! He hasn't done anything! If you don't like me that's fine, but please, leave him _alone._"

Malfoy chuckled and brushed a lock of her golden hair behind her ear. "_Catherine_, who said I didn't like you? However, there is no need to worry about your _dear_ brother, darling. For now, that is. I sincerely hope you figure out what I want from you soon, though. If not, you may need to worry about your baby brother after all. The choice, of course, is up to you."

Catherine pursed her lips. She couldn't stand Draco Malfoy. She loathed everything about the snake. She had no time to worry about what Draco Malfoy _wanted_. Honestly, the spoiled brat thought he would manipulate her into giving him whatever he wanted. He was trying to trick her. He wouldn't do anything to Stephen. This was all just a big game. Yes, she decided, Draco Malfoy was a brat who wanted to trick her by using her loyalty and love for her family. He had no real way to hurt her brother. They were at Hogwarts after all. She scolded herself for thinking—for being _afraid_ of the prat.

"Catherine? Is that you?"

Catherine looked towards the source of the voice and saw her wonderful brother, Philip. She had never been so grateful to see her elder brother.

Malfoy put more space between the two as Philip walked closer to the pair.

"Malfoy, what are you doing out? It's nearly curfew," Philip said to the blonde.

"I am a prefect," Malfoy said smugly. "After taking the first years to the dungeons I came back up to see if anyone had lost their way."

Philip's suspicion was poorly masked. "Is that so?"

"Of course, what else would I be doing?"

"What else, indeed," Philip responded before turning to his sister. "Catherine, you need to go to your common room. I may be your brother, but you know I can't treat you differently. If you're out after curfew, I'll have to give you detention. Off you go, better hurry," he instructed.

"Of course, Philip. I must have lost track of time. See you later," she said before giving her brother a brief hug and walking towards her common room.

"Oh and Catherine," Malfoy began as she was leaving. She froze. "No need to worry about your brother, I'll make sure to make him feel right at home."

Catherine's stomach dropped. She was wrong. Malfoy wasn't playing a game. He wanted something, and if he didn't get it, he would send a message. What did he want though?

What was she going to do? Should she tell Philip? Her friends? How was she supposed to figure out what he wanted? She needed to solve Malfoy's riddle, and fast.

Malfoy was smug when he entered the common room. He couldn't wait for the blond haired witch to figure out that he wanted to fuck her. How long would it take the naïve girl, he wondered? He would not wait very long. She would either figure it out, or he would spell it out for her. Regardless, he would get what he wanted, he always did.

However, he thought he should make sure she knew he was serious about his threats by sending a little message. Maybe a harmless hex towards the boy during breakfast? That should be sufficient, he decided. He just wanted her to know he meant what he said. She would comply, or her brother would pay the consequences. Yes, a small hex would make the gears in her mind turn a little faster.

Malfoy smirked when a brunette came up to him, drink in hand. He took the drink and gulped down the contents before wrapping an arm around her waist. The stupid girl giggled.

It didn't take long for the wizard to get the girl into his bed. However, while he fucked the brunette girl, he closed his eyes and imagined a certain golden haired Hufflepuff. Soon, he reminded himself.

After all, good things come to those who wait.


End file.
